itsturtlesallthewaydownfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Dennis ("JD")
Age:22 Race: Human Class: Rouge/ gambler/ Solider, and self proclaimed ladies man, and entrepreneur Personality: Normally friendly, and almost always has his trade mark smile on his face. More then once has his smile melted a woman's heart. He's a risk taker and will normally choose the harder and tougher choice if it might end up benefiting him later. He has problems with overly uptight and strict people. He can't understand how people can live like that. Josh needs the rush of living on the edge if its a gambling game or a fire fight. Skills: Is a quick draw.Also Is a skilled shot at small arms -pistols, some assault rifles- Can speak a wide variety of language, including galactic basic. Has a few shady contacts that he can use in a jam. Has access to some of the best gear on the black market. And basic hacking skills. Gear: A light weight suit of armor, Using enhanced fibers to allow to have maximum flexibility alowing him to move faster and freer then most armor. It lacks the power of some armor. It can stop small arms fire at point blank range but heavier assault rifles and snipers tear through the shields and armor under direct fire. Misc: Is very lucky, things always seem to go right for him. Whether it's with gambling, women, or a bullet just missing his head. Has a black and red poker chip on a chain around his neck. Appearance: Josh was gifted with stunning looks and a winning smile. Which at young age he learned to take advantage of. He has short blond hair and deep blue eyes. He had a medium build, and is about 5'8 feet tall. All in all he looks more like a model then a thief and gun man. History: Josh was born on a backwater colony. His mother and father wanted a fresh start and the allure of space called out to them. What they didn't know that their colony was going to become a prime target for slavers and raiders. He lived on that colony for 10 years and in that time he already found him self board out of his mind. Every thing seemed so dull, Even the raiders left their town alone. Perhaps it that the majority of the population where gun toting hicks. Josh occupied his time with playing with other children, and by playing with children I mean gambling with them to win over any possessions he wanted. This was how he got a hold of his first gun. Now by this time the children learned that if Josh wanted to play a friendly game of cards, It was hardly ever friendly and they where most likely going to lose. But Jackson had more brawn then brain and wanted to win, Big. He brought his fathers heavy pistol. Josh's eyes lit up at he saw the weapon, He had never played for such high stakes. Normally he would walk away with a few credits every now and then -which has added up to a nice little sum of credits- But this was different he would need to put down all he had to match it, and so he did. Josh walked away with the pistol at his hip and his savings still in tact. He hadn't felt more alive since his first bet. He wanted the feeling to last for ever. Months after his big win the raiders finally came to his town, in force. They where forced to flee and where chased out of the system. Josh was able to grab his credits and gun along with some other personal items before they fled. Their home was gone, every thing his parents worked for was gone. And he was happy that he was finally away from that planet. He dreamed of all that might happen, the adventures they would have. And that's when they where forced to dock in omega. The pilot was shot heading to the bar as they docked, the refugees where stuck. After a night living in the gutter Joshes had made his way to after life to try to find this asari who ran omega. He came back with a loan big enough to rent out a house. The other refugees soon followed his idea and also bought or rented property close to Joshes family. They wanted to stick together, They had to in this place. Many of their original Neighbors moved out not wanting to be seen mingling with the humans -Besides a couple family's of Quarians who seemed to enjoy the normally friendlier humans. Josh's mother and father where a couple of the humans who actually branched out and befriended the aliens. Josh on the other hand found him self wondering what was behind the mask and he found him self dreaming of what they looked like more and more often. Four years past and Josh was 14 now. The human district was still struggling to make ends meat. The loans the humans took out drained what little they made doing what ever jobs they could find. The hardship brought them closer together, even the quarians where treated like family. They had to stick out for each other or Omega would swallow them whole. Josh on the other hand found him self thriving in his environment. Gambling was apart of the culture on omega and he loved it. Wile he spent a lot of his time out side of the human district the ground bond that the others where feeling still left a mark on him. He made friends with some of the other neighborhood boys. They would go all over omega gambling, causing trouble, and getting into fights. He made him self a good bit of credits gambling with the other races who underestimated him for being a human. More then once an angry Batarian for vorcha would try to start a fight or demand their money back. Some times Josh and his gang of friends,who where always close by, Would have to beat them down if they got to feisty. But for the most part all josh would have to do is flash his pistol and the cowards would slink back to where ever they came from. This went on for a coule years, and he soon made a name for him self -how ever small that name might be-. Josh and his friends used the credits they earned on what ever they fancied, Drinks, clothes, and guns. By Joshes 16th birthday they all had the cash to buy a gun and the average joe knew not to try and cheat JD. They felt like kings among the human district. Although the others hardly approved of their actions. It was during this time Josh made his first kill, that wasn't a vermin that he practiced his aim on. He just won a considerably amount of credits of a vorcha who must of stole it. When Josh won it all the alien drew a gun. Josh never felt more lucky as the vorchas gun jammed as he was pulling the trigger. In an instant josh drew his own gun and pulled the trigger, blowing the head off of the alien. The gang ran back to their district with the credits, things seemed to change after that. No one in the group had ever killed some one. They might of beat them senseless but this was different. A door was opened now. Another two years passed Josh was 18,The Vorcha that was killed went unnoticed, Omega was over run with them.. Him and his friends owned their own place. They lived together and fought together, their pad was filled with the the most expensive tech, The best tv's and sound system they could find for their pleasure. And the security system Josh bought out of his own pocket. Why buy all this stuff if it wasn't safe. He earned a name as a skilled gambler and starting gambling for higher stakes, Much higher. Some times for tens of thousands of credits. He made fortunes and lost them with in weeks. But he always kept the best wins safe and for him self. Like the mods he applied to his pistol or the high tech light weight armor that he won off a black market dealer. 3 Years later. Their gang grew as other humans ended up stuck on Omega or some of the district children grew up old enough to want to join, Their numbers swelled to about 30, all living next to each other rooming with others in four different houses. The main house, which housed Josh and his 6 other friends who where apart of the group since the start, was turned into a fort, the door was reenforced and triple the thickness of normal. And a small amount of mechs kept guard. Every thing was going perfect until Josh bit off a little more then he could chew. He was gambling at one of the normal spots, He was having one of his better nights and he could tell the only other opponent was becoming stressed. The amount of credits on the table would be able to set up the gang for a few years. And then josh won, The loser pulled a gun but before he could pull the trigger he was shot dead by joshes already raised gun. That's when things fell apart. Two more aliens drew guns and shot one of joshes guards, A minor member of the gang. Josh quickly shot the attacker who killed his guard, as joshes other guard killed the second alien. "Josh we need to go." Alex says. Joshes closest friend who always went with him as a personal body guard. They grabbed the chips and ran out the door. "Josh, You don't know how much silly putty you just got your self in." Alex says. Josh smiled at him with his winning grin. "Alex when aren't I getting my self into these situations." Josh says.They pause behind a corner and catch their breath. "No Josh you don't get it. What was aria's higher ups." Understanding dawned on Josh. There was one rule on Omega and he just gently caress your chest haired up He had to leave. He grabbed his share of the credits, his armor,gun, and any thing else he thought he needed. He placed Alex in command until he could come back and bought a ticket off of omega. To start his new life. Up until now he lived as a smuggler, gun for hire, and lover. He spent his credits that he made on clothes, drinks and women. Oh yes and a handful guns and mods. He perfected his aim with his pistol which he named it Lady luck, or just lady. He was contacted a few weeks back that he might have a way to return to omega. He packed up, kissed the woman he spent the night with and went to see what they had in store for him.